Corey and Theo
The relationship between the Unknown Chimera Corey Bryant and Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera Theo Raeken. Corey and Theo first met in Season 5A's Ouroboros, when Theo witnessed Scott McCall using his claws to perform the memory manipulation ritual on him to find out what he knew about the Dread Doctors. Theo went on to help Scott attempt to save Corey, who was revealed to be a failed Chimera when he began rejecting his transformation, from being killed by the Doctors, but they were too late. In the Season 5A finale, Theo resurrected Corey with the Dread Doctors' green serum and recruited Corey to his new Chimera Pack. Despite the gratitude Corey felt toward Theo for bringing him back to life, he still feared Theo and was hesitant to fully embrace the dark and violent behavior that Theo endorsed for his pack. However, he eventually became more confident in the use of his Chimera abilities and used them to break into Eichen House with Theo, Tracy Stewart, and Josh Diaz to try to capture Lydia Martin in hopes of using her connection to the Hellhound, Jordan Parrish, and by extension, the Beast of Gevaudan. When Theo encouraged Corey to take down Parrish, Corey balked and stated that he was "on fire", though he ultimately did what he was ordered, sustaining full-body third-degree burns in the process. It was this event that caused Corey to start to see through Theo's behavior and he realized that he and the other "Betas" were just pawns to Theo, causing him to switch his allegiance to Scott and the McCall Pack instead due to his boyfriend Mason Hewitt's influence. The two were then separated when Theo was imprisoned underground by Kira Yukimura and the Skinwalkers, and though they have had minimal interaction since he was freed several months later, Corey and Theo are now technically allies due to Corey being a member of the McCall Pack and Theo being a reformed and dedicated friend to the pack. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= In Ouroboros, after Mason Hewitt realized that Corey Bryant was one of the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors, he brought him to the McCall House, where Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin and Scott McCall were trying to figure out how to save Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar from the Dread Doctors. Theo watched with interest as Scott, desperate to save his Beta Liam and his girlfriend Hayden, wasted no time in performing the memory manipulation ritual by inserting his claws in the back of Corey's neck. After Corey's memories indicated that the Dread Doctors were using an operating theater in the underground tunnels adjacent to the water treatment plant, Scott, Malia, and Mason decided to go look for them, while Theo (who, as the Dread Doctors' secret ally, knew where Hayden and Liam were all along) offered to stay behind with Corey and Lydia. Theo assisted Lydia in convincing Corey not to leave out of a fear of the Dread Doctors by arguing that Lydia's powers as a Banshee meant that she can sense if someone like Corey is going to die. When Lydia questioned Corey on if he could remember anything else about his captivity with the Doctors, Lydia and Theo realized that the Doctors may also be using the abandoned house where Jordan Parrish found Belasko in Creatures of the Night. In Status Asthmaticus, Theo stole the Dread Doctors' green serum (made from the healing factor of Alpha Löwenmensch and former Nazi soldier Garrett Douglas, also known as Der Soldat) to resurrect Corey, Hayden, Tracy Stewart, and Josh Diaz. As Corey awakened on the roots of the Nemeton, Theo informed the Chimeras that they were his new pack and that Theo was their Alpha. Corey, along with the other Chimeras, then went on to follow Theo out of the woods. |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, Corey was seen only in the flashforwards to the near future (late autumn of 2012), when the Chimera Pack infiltrated Eichen House with the intent to capture Lydia Martin. After the four made it past the guards and orderlies and into the closed supernatural unit, they were shocked and somewhat appalled by the sight of Lydia bleeding from a hole in her head in her room after Dr. Gabriel Valack, an enhanced human with illusion casting, glamouring, and extra-sensory perception powers, had performed trephination on her. When Josh Diaz remarked that Lydia didn't look so good, Corey retorted that having a hole drilled in the head wasn't a good look for anyone, and Theo scoffed at the fact that Eichen House was referred to as a medical establishment. Just as Valack questioned Theo on what a pack of Chimeras could need with a Banshee, Theo informed him that his only use for Lydia was to draw Jordan Parrish to them, as he was possessed by the Hellhound Cerberus, who was said to battle the Beast of Gevaudan in a prophecy painted on a fresco in the Dread Doctors' operating theater. Theo, Corey, and the others then looked at the door to the unit in shock when Parrish, whose body was ablaze and whose fangs, claws, and reddish-orange glowing eyes were out, began using his powers to melt the gate and head toward them. In Damnatio Memoriae, Theo went to Beacon Hills High School to talk to Corey, who had volunteered to help clean up the library following Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar's epic supermoon-induced battle several days earlier. Though Corey attempted to use his powers of adaptive camouflage to leave the library without being seen, Theo sensed his presence, forcing Corey to reveal himself in the hallway. Theo assured Corey that he didn't have to hide from him, and Corey, knowing Theo likely did not approve of his choice to come to the school, stated that he was just trying to do something nice. Theo pointed out that he was really trying to be normal, but that he should not have to pretend to be normal or nice. Despite Theo's friendly demeanor, Corey became uneasy and insisted that he wouldn't hurt any of the McCall Pack members, but Theo reassured him that he had no interest in harming them, and that, in fact, he wanted their own pack to help protect them, just like he wanted to protect Corey. Theo's tone then became harder and more threatening as he added that Corey was going to come with him and do what he said, because he had already died once and he knew Corey was not eager to die a second time. Theo and Corey then joined Josh and Tracy and went down into the underground tunnels so that they could launch an attack against Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, who were trying to reconcile after their intense fight (caused by Theo's attempts to drive a wedge between them) and wanted to learn more about the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan; Theo wanted to see how his "Betas" stacked up against an Alpha Werewolf like Scott. Though Tracy managed to paralyze Stiles with her Kanima venom, Scott was easily able to defeat her and Josh by grabbing their wrists and shoving their claws into each other's abdomens, causing them to use their powers of paralytic venom and electrokinesis against each other. After their failure, Scott, sensing Corey's rapid heartbeat and the chemosignals in his scent indicating he was scared and panicked, was able to figure out where Corey was using his powers to hide against the wall, forcing him to reveal himself. However, the sight of the partially-transformed Scott scared Corey to the point where he didn't even try to fight him. Theo then came out and ended the impromptu battle, stating that he understood that his "Betas" weren't ready to fight an Alpha yet, particularly one who could smell fear; when Theo shot Corey an unimpressed look, Corey stammered that Scott had fangs as an excuse for not fighting him. In The Sword and the Spirit, Theo returned to their headquarters at the Dread Doctors' former operating theater to find that Corey, Tracy, and Josh were all badly wounded and bleeding, scattered throughout the lair in order to rest and heal. Theo was unimpressed by the fact that it took the three of them that much fighting and energy to overpower a blind Alpha when he saw that they had finally located and captured Deucalion, an Augmented Alpha Werewolf who Theo intended to recruit as part of his mission to gain more power, and who had been hooked up to a large wolfsbane IV drip. In Amplification, Theo overheard Scott discussing the McCall Pack's plan to rescue Lydia from Eichen House upon learning that Lydia had trephination performed on her and would kill her and everyone in her vicinity if she weren't saved in time, leading him to put his own plan in motion to get to Lydia first. He enlisted the help of Corey, Josh, and Tracy to go to Eichen House with him, leaving Hayden behind to monitor Deucalion, who was still being held captive at the operating theater. It was then that the present day events caught up with the flashforwards from The Last Chimera, with Corey and Theo making comments about Lydia's poor condition after having a hole drilled in her head (a process called trephination) in order to amplify her powers. Just then, Jordan Parrish arrived in Hellhound-mode and used his pyrokinetic powers to melt the gate so he could enter the closed unit. In Lie Ability, Theo ordered his "Betas" to fight Parrish, who was completely under the control of Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing him. Corey, afraid of the danger in attacking the powerful Hellhound, watched as Tracy immediately complied with her orders and tried to paralyze him with her Kanima venom, only to find that he was immune just before he backhanded her so hard that she was knocked unconscious. Josh siphoned electricity from a nearby wire and jumped into the fight, only to find that, just as with Tracy's powers, Parrish was immune to the electrical shock. With both Tracy and Josh incapacitated, Theo demanded that Corey take Parrish down himself, even after Corey argued that Parrish was on fire. Corey reluctantly lunged for Parrish and used his super strength to hold Parrish's arm back from hitting Josh again; however, Parrish simply used his pyrogenesis to make his body burst into a large ball of flames, which caused third degree burns on at least 75% of his body. Parrish then threw Corey at Theo, who left him for dead in favor of chasing after Valack, who had taken Lydia down into the basement connected to the underground tunnels in hopes of using the Dread Doctor Mask to have Lydia identify the Beast of Gevaudan. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Memory Found, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *After learning about the type of person and Theo was, Corey swiftly left Theo's pack and joined the McCall Pack. *Theo often used threats and fear to control Corey into doing what he said, as he did with the most of his pack. *Unlike Tracy and Josh, Corey was not killed by his "Alpha" in an attempt to take his power. *Corey and Theo are the only known Chimeras who retained their powers and are still alive. **Hayden Romero also survived, but since she was bitten and turned into a Werewolf by Scott McCall, she is no longer a Chimera. Gallery Corey and theo ouroboros.png Corey and theo lies of omission.png Corey and theo status asthmaticus.gif Corey theo josh tracy hayden status asthmaticus.gif Corey and theo damnation memoriae.gif Corey and theo damnatio memoriae 1.gif Teen Wolf S05E12 1080p 1640.jpg Corey and theo damnatio memoriae 2.gif Corey and theo damnatio memoriae 4.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships